I'm Sorry
by myheartbelongstoaboywithalimp
Summary: Naruhina. One-Shot on Hinata interfering with the Otsutsuki clan members taking Naruto away after the Chuunin Exam Hall battle. (I do not own the picture used as a cover- all credit goes to owner/creator. I was also so mad when I watched the newest episode of Boruto and didn't see anything even pertaining to a fight with Hinata against the Otsutsuki's, so. . .this was born. Enjoy!)


_**A/N:**_ _If you don't like the character, pairings or plot, then don't read._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I don't own Naruto or Boruto._

 _ **WORD COUNT:** 776_

* * *

 ** _One Shot:_**

 ** _I'm Sorry_**

* * *

Uzumaki Hinata stood in the middle of the destroyed Chuunin Exam Hall where her husband fought to protect his village, watching as Kinshiki Otsutsuki created a portal- lifting Naruto's barely conscious body over his hulking shoulder.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called, cradling both Boruto and Sarada in his arm, eyes wide as he stared at Hinata's back, panting as he also shared the force of the explosion with Naruto- having protected both his daughter and Boruto, "don't do this, you're not strong enough to face them. They'll kill you."

"Sasuke-kun, I mean this with all due respect, but please be quiet." Hinata's voice had hardly changed in the years he had known her but the raw power underlying in her words- the fierce protectiveness that could only be Hinata's own resolve.

Her confidence.

"Your children need you, Hinata." Sasuke levelled to her, jaw clenching as he watched the veins around her eyes form and her eyes themselves transform as she released her powerful Byakugan.

"They also need their father," Hinata objected, facial features hardening into one of pure concentration- her body tense, shifting into her unique battle stance, "please take Boruto to Sakura-chan, Himawari is with her. I would trust nobody else with my children."

Sasuke growled, tightening his hold around the children he protected, "I see your husband's stupidity has rubbed off on you too." Those words would have offended her but as it was Sasuke uttering them, she had come to learn that it was the closest thing to a compliment he would say to Naruto and now her too.

It was his way of showing respect.

"My husband and I prefer to call it _'stubbornness'_ but thank you." Hinata lifted her hands, concentrating chakra in her palms, sharpening it to a deadly point. "Now please, Sasuke-kun. You've lost a lot of chakra with the use of your Susano'o. You'd only be a liability at this point. You are the only one who can protect the village if I fail in succeeding. Go, now." Hinata ordered, eyebrows furrowing even more, eyes turning to slits as Momoshiki slowly levitated toward the ground.

Sasuke closed his eyes, lowering his head in contemplation before nodding, "I will not lose another comrade today. Make sure you don't die, Hinata. Or your husband will kill me."

With that, Sasuke tightened his hold on the children before disappearing from view.

"We will extract the Kyuubi from your _dear_ Hokage and pave this seedbed for our own betterment." Momoshiki simpered, a wide manic smile stretching his face wide, insanity colouring his expressionless eyes.

Where Hinata's own similar eyes were strengthened by the warmth and happiness that she had received and been able to give to her children, her friends and to her Naruto. "I will _not_ allow you to take my husband!" Hinata snarled, allowing her rage to ignite and weigh its power on her fists.

She will fight for her family, no matter if she loses.

"I will _never_ give up. _Never_ give in." Hinata spoke proudly, her voice reverberating over the ruins of the arena, reaching the devastated people of Konoha, reaching her children and reaching her friends as Momoshiki looked on, confused by her words and the sudden flood of her chakra bursting forth from her. He could feel Kaguya's second child: Hamura's power surging within the Hyuuga woman as a purple chakra engulfed her hands as her stance changed, becoming a nearly impenetrable offensive. "I will never go back on my word. I stand by what I say, because that is _our_ nindo as well, _our_ ninja way!"

Naruto weakly lifted his head, blurry eyesight focussing on his beloved wife, tears distorting his vision even more, silently apologising since he wasn't able to verbalise. _'Hinata. . I'm sorry. . that I wasn't strong enough to keep going, to come back home to you.'_ A lone tear slipped down his tan cheek, cutting through the grime and rubble sticking to his skin before it splashed to the destroyed ground of the Chuunin arena.

 _'I love you, Hinata.'_ Was his last thought before losing all consciousness.

 _"Jūho Sōshiken!"_

* * *

 ** _Also, thank you to everyone who pointed out my mistakes- they have been amended!_**

 ** _I don't have a beta reader so stuff like this will happen on a frequent basis and sometimes they'll slip past me._**

 ** _Thank you, again!_**

 ** _-myheartbelongstoaboywithalimp_**


End file.
